


In My Dreams

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows where Gabriel's been, in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

Sam didn't know what to do, what to think, where to look, but he found himself gazing over the shorter male's figure before him, spread out for him like a poster along a bare wall, Gabriel looked like a canvas ready to be painted, a territory calling out to be bruised with the unholiness that only Sam could do. 

Ever since Gabriel died, The Winchester had been getting visits from the Angel, they were short and sweet, tender and kind until one day Sam snapped and pounced onto him. The hunter wasn't worried, who could find them inside his head? Inside his dreams? No one could disturb them in his dream, the archangel had informed him time after time about it. 

The Winchester stood at the end of the bed, eyes stripping over him, removing the clothing he had removed so many times before, he was going to give the Angel a little more than usual tonight, he planned on making him not know the difference between reality and fantasy. 

Sam smirked down at him as he crawled on top of his Angel, his lover, his hands gliding along his thighs through the fabric. He placed a tender kiss to the male's lips, tasting the sugar he always had upon his lips. The hunter's hands moved towards his own clothing as he slowly took off his first layer of plaid before kissing Gabriel again, his tongue grazing along his lips on impact. The young Winchester moved up as he took a glance down at Gabriel's clothing, the usual, a scruffy green jacket, hiding away a red shirt, which soon enough will be torn off, and brown pants. His gaze returned to Gabriel's eyes locking with the whiskey brown eyes staring at him. 

"You're gonna tease me tonight, ain't you?" The short make finally uttered words, Sam responding with just a little smirk, eyes blown with lust as he kissed his lips once more.He felt Gabriel's hands begin to move but he quickly covered them. 

"No, Gabriel...not tonight" Sam was referring to just snapping their clothes off, like they had done in the past, but tonight was going to be different. 

The hunter moved as he pulled Gabriel up, stripping him of his jacket, reaching over the bed as he dropped the fabric to the floor. He didn’t hear the light weight make contact, he was too involved with his hands moving up Gabriel's shirt before he yanked it over his head, tossing it across the room as he pushed the figure down again. 

Sam's lips moved from the kiss they had been sharing up his cheekbones and along his jawline before he started to suck at sugarcoated skin, practically tasting the sugar inside his veins as he bit down. He heard a grunt from above, trailing his teeth along the edges of the male's neck to the other side as he began to leave more of his territorial marks along his skin. 

Sam smiled as his hands moved along the shorter arms beneath him, pulling them both up, making Gabriel lock his hands around the frame of the bed.

"Do not move..or you'll regret it" Sam ordered

. He heard the low response "What are you going to do if I move?" Gabriel's words echoed through Sam's mind as his wicked grin returned

"I will wake up," the Winchester instantly responded.Sam moved up his lips brushing along his wrist before Sam kissed it gently and slowly working his mouth down the left arm of his Trickster, once he reached the shoulder blade.

Sam moved to his right arm and repeated the motion, before he sat up, feeling Gabriel hardness beneath him, eyes taking in every mark he had placed upon Gabriel's skin He slowly began to move his hips into him, hands splayed upon his bare chest. His canvas wasn't complete as he continued to move into him, gradually picking up the pace before he stopped. Gabriel let out a long and low growl. 

The hunter started to shuffle down, fingers slipping underneath the band of his pants. e tugged them down and off his legs. He crawled back up and he sat down on his lap again, still feeling the hardness underneath his ass, slowly moving his hips again 

"Don't move Gabriel," he ordered, continuing to slowly move his hips into him. He leaned down as he kissed at his lips again, teeth smashing against each other as Sam's body pushed down on the other man, silencing the moans that were threatening on his lover's lips. 

Sam smiled before he moved his mouth towards Gabriel's ear "You like this, babe? Want me to fuck you, yet? Wanna scream my name?...Want to feel my cock fill you up, completely pushing you over the edge," Sam heard a whimper as he smirked "Why don't you move for me, baby? Show me where you want me to put my hands, or my cock that you are dying for?" He told him before he sat up, Gabriel's expression was priceless, face flushed and throwing him deadly glares enough to kill someone if he wanted to. 

"You think this is so-" Sam smirked before smashing his lips onto Gabriel's mouth, making him finish the sentence he was supposed to end, his tongue snaking into Gabriel's mouth. Their tongue collided forcing flickering it in and out before he rolled his hips back down hard, causing Gabriel's breath to be taken away. 

The younger male kissed along his naked skin again as he shuffled down, nipping at his chest before he run his tongue along Gabriel's nipples. He stopped at the left one as he placed his lips over it, beginning to suck hard, his hands trailed down to Gabriel's underwear. He finally removed the fabric underneath him, kicking it to the ground as he heard the male groan.

Sam smiled as he moved his lips towards his right nipple He began to leave marks on the Angel's skin again, stopping as he moved his tongue along the middle of his chest, working his way down, leaving love bites along his fragile skin.  
Sam grinned as he got to his cock, licking over his length before teasing at the tip, swirling his tongue around it. Hearing the continuous moans coming from Gabriel, Sam moved again as he kissed and sucked at both of his legs He sat up, and stood taking a long look at his canvas, noticing the bruises begin to swell on his tanned skin. 

Sam smirked as he watched Gabriel's toes curl up, letting the movement slide as he began to pull off his own clothing, dropping the shirts to the ground. He ran his hands over his chest, seductively. Moving closer to his pants as he pulled them off with a wigglee winked at the male in front of him as he pulled off his underwear, his own cock flying out, pre-cum beaded at the head, leaking out as he moaned when he touched himself. He climbed over him again, moving his hands to bring the shorter male's legs over his head and he run his tongue along his entrance. Sam could hear the pants coming from him, his name trembling from the other’s mouth along with some Enochian curses he believed. 

Sam was surprised at how long Gabriel hadn't moved, but his breathing began to quicken as Sam's poked his tongue inside swirling around the edge of his entrance, that's when he heard the scream like moan escape his lover's lips. 

"Samuel fucking Winchester!!" 

Sam smiled at the accomplishment of Gabriel's words, hearing them being repeated like a broken record player, as his tongue went in further He slipped his his pointer finger inside and circled around, tongue and finger working together to open him up, before he managed to push in a second. Gabriel voice met his ears as he moaned long and loud. 

Sam smirked as he slowly removed his tongue before shoving in yet another finger, dancing around Gabriel's prostate.

"Oh oh dad! Fuck!!! Sammy!" the Angel growled as Sam moved up, sliding his fingers in and out reaching for a condom, opening it with his teeth, spitting the packet away as he placed the protection over his cock. His fingers were still viciously thrusting into him as he aligned himself up at Gabriel's now swollen but open entrance He slowly removed his fingers one at a time.Sam smiled and he licked his lips before sucking off the juices of his fingers, watching Gabriel moaning out as he threw his head back. 

The hunter smirked again as he placed his hands on Gabriel's waist, aligning himself once more and he pushed into him. He heard the male cry out his name in pleasure, begging him to let him move,and he just smirked,slowly moved his hips, gentle and slow at first before he moaned himself. 

Gradually picking up the pace, he moved into the shorter male, who was moaning uncomfortably, stuttering his name. Sam smirked as he began to pound into him, feeling himself hit Gabriel's prostate. Ass soon as Sam did, he felt a warm liquid run over his hands that were still placed on Gabriel's chest, Sam looked down before at him, feeling the heat of his own orgasm rising, face beginning to get flushed as he slammed into him one last time, before he exploded into him, riding through the orgasm as he bit his lip. 

He took a glance at Gabriel before he felt the Angel move and slam his lips on his own, both their hips moving together in time, riding their orgasms out. Sam pulled away and stopped, burying his face into Gabriel's shoulder panting for air as he held him close. 

"You did great, Sammy," He heard Gabriel whisper in his ear. Sam slowly pulled out of him, hugging him tightly as his breathing finally got under control He moved them both up to the pillows, in his dream, eyes gliding over Gabriel’s facial features before he closed his eyes, cuddling up to him.


End file.
